lonely life of a music lover
by hkd forever
Summary: My name is Allison Dawson (i prefer Ally instead) I had my heartbroken by my cheating ex, Joseph, the only person besides Trish to comfort me is Austin and he seems to be acting weird around me lately, I wonder if he likes me? NO he probably just feels sorry for me. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC
1. the flashback

**hi! this is my first fanfic called "lonely life of the music lover"**

Just a normal day for me,Allison Dawson, a day full of regret,hurt,pain,and suffering.

If you are wondering why I am in so much pain,here is a flashback of the worst day of my fifteen year old life.

**FLASHBACK***

I was sitting peacefully on the mall bench awaiting the arrival of my boyfriend Joseph when Austin,my bestfriend,came and sat next to me and we talked about him and Kira and Joseph and I when I saw the most horrendous sight in my entire life, Joseph,MY Joseph kissing the cheer captain,Missy Logans.I saw Austin's face,Pure Hatrid. I walked over to Joseph and he stopped and stared at me with a frown on his face like I had just interrupted a moment. UH NO. I all of a sudden had the urge to shout when i said"What did I ever do to you?" I asked quietly like a little child. He replied with "I have someone else."I sobbed quietly like a little child thinking of all of the times we wasted on our "I love you's"then I shouted "WHY SHATTER ME!?" when all of a sudden I felt two muscular hands pull me off of the ground and into a very tight embrace,it was my bestie,Austin. Joseph replied to my question with a stupid smirk on his face and he walked off into the midst of Miami,hand in hand with the she-devil, when I broke down and sobbed histerically into Austin's chest like a lost,and stranded girl who was wondering in her clueless mind "Why did he play me, I am not a game." **END OF FLASHBACK***


	2. Trish said what?

**HI! SOOO I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL SOMEONE REVIEWS CHAPTER 1! :) I HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKE MY STORY! WELL, HERE IT IS, CHAPTER 2- TRISH SAID WHAT!?**

Ally POV

Well I am sitting in Sonic Boom reading about France when I see Austin running in here when he comes to a sudden stop, "Ally,Ally,Ally!" Austin said while out of breath from runninng. "What do you need Austin?" Ally said concerned. "Ally,I need help with breaking up with Kira,so that I can see if the girl of my dreams likes me!" Austin said with a blush creeping up on his cheeks, he is adorable when he blushes. NO Ally! YOU DO NOT LIKE AUSTIN! {okay i like him a little}. "ALLY!" Austin said waving his hand in front of my face. "OH I am soo sorry Austin" I felt myself blush and he smiled amd said"Pleaseeee ALLYYY, for meee!" Austin said with his sweet puppy dog eyes that i could just get lost in. ALLY YOUR DOING IT AGAIN! "Austin I would love to help you as long as you don't hurt her." Thank you Ally!" "You are very welcome,Austin" I said with a little bit of mischieviousness.

Hi Trish! i said happily, "Ally" Trish asked suspiciously, "Yess Trishh" I said unsure of myself. "You like Austin!" "Pshhhht Nooooo." i said that way to suspiciously. "Ally, I know you like him" "Gosh Trish fine, I like Austin but please don't tell anyone!" right then I heard some one outside of the practice room fall and shriek. " O my gosh Austin!? What are you doing here?" i felt nervous thinking that he might have heard the conversation. "UMMM Ally is that true about you liking me?" OH NO! HE HEARD IT ALL! just then he leaned in...**CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA! STAY TUNED AND REVIEW AND PLEASE GIVE ME RECOMINDATIONS! :) HAVE A LOVELY DAY!** **CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON**


	3. authors note!

**HI! I AM JUST DOING AN AUTHORS NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER,ALSO I WOULD LOVE TO THANK ASHRAY4 FOR BEING THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW IT! PS ASHRAY4 CAN U HELP ME THINK OF SOME IDEAS?**

**I AM STILL CONTINUING THIS STORY BUT RIGHT NOW I AM WORKING ON AN AUSTIN AND ALLY DRABBLE! YAYY. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT WHEN POSTED! :) I TALK ALOT BUT I ALSO WANTED YOU TO BE ABLE TO KNOW ME A LITTLE BETTER WITH SOME FACTS,**

**COLOR:PURPLE**

**NUMBER:13**

**FAVORITE SONG:I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE-TAYLOR SWIFT**

**OTHER FAVORITE SONG:WANT U BAD- R5**

**HOBBIES:WRITING SONGS & FANFICS,SKATING,DANCING,AND SINGING**

**WELL LAST BUT NOT LEAST PLEASE PM ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY,PLEASE! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK SOOO BYE PEOPLE! :)**


	4. were together

**HI! I AM BACK FOR CHAPTER 4! SOO SERIOUSLY THOUGH, JUST PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY STORY IDEAS! :) READ AND REVIEW**

**chapter four- were together**

ally pov

right then i heard someone outside of the practice room fall and shriek. "O my gosh Austin!? What are you doing here? (i said while stuttering,Curse my stuttering!) i felt nervous thinking that he might have heard the conversation. "UMM Ally is that true about you liking me? (he said kinda exitedly) OH NO! HE HEARD IT ALL! just then he leaned in and kissed me! {i was shocked but happy but then a heard someone behind us,Kira} " Kira I am so sorry! " Austin said upsetly. "Austin it's ok because I knew you liked Ally the whole time..." kira said a little sadly. "Kira I am so sorry its just that well Trish and I were talking and ummm austinandisortakissedanditwasawesome" I said fastly and softly. "Its fine i will be going now." Kira said relieved. "Ummmmmm Ally that kiss was,WOW." he said like a little boy. i had to giggle at this.i finally said "That kiss was WOW!" i said mockingly. "Ally does this mean were boyfriend and gilfriend?" he said nervously. i said "Yes but don't tell anyone yet,please.." i said childlike. just then Trish pulled me into the practice room and i let out a small squeak.. she looked mad. "Ally why couldn't you tell me that you and Austin were dating?!" she said angrily.i finally said "Trish we literally just started dating a minute ago , so cut me some slack." i said confidently. that is when Austin came in and Trish left (note-Trish was not mad anymore)

"Hey,girlfriend!" he said way to enthusiastically. "HEY best boyfriend ever!" i said in a mimicking tone. right then right thier,the world stopped and time froze,why you might ask, because that was our first official bf and gf kiss! yessss! finally Austin said the words i have been waiting for him to say since day one " Ally, I love you more than the world and you are my everything" he said sweetly. i said "I love you to,Austin Moon!" haha that rhymed. he said "I will never leave you like he-who-should-not-be-named. ) (aka,joseph) i said "Don't worry i won't let you leave." we walked out of the practice room hand in hand (because no one was thier) and we went to the beach to watch the beautiful sunset on the horizon.

**SO THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER FOUR! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME WITH SOME MORE IDEAS WITH THE STORY! BYE PEOPLE! :)**


	5. a happy day,NOT

**hi! i am back for chapter 5! i hope that you like my story. :)**

chapter 5- our happy day,NOT!

ally pov

it was Austin and I's one month aniversary! yayyyyyyy! today Austin and I are going to have a happy day! he walked in with a dozen of red roses and handed them to me and said "Ally we are going to get ice cream,come on!" he said child-like then i replied with shouting and running out of the store saying"FRUITY MINT SWIRLL!" he laughed loudly at this. he replied saying "Ally wait up! girld arent supposed to run faster than me!" he whined. i replied quickly with "To bad to sad,Austy!" iwe finally stopped at scoop's. when we left i went to the restroom and on my way out i ran into this guy, i said "sorry,sir!" thats when he grabbed me and put me in a head lock and put a rag over my face saying "its to bad your little Austy cant save you" before i could respond i was out like a light.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Austin pov (yayy)

I wonder wear my ally-gator is?i tried calling and she didnt answer so i decided to go down to the survielence headquaters and to see if they could find any footage of her. when i got to the front desk i asked if i could find any footage, and the lady said yes. when i did see the footage my heart stopped completely, i couldn't believe that...

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHA :) PLEASE REVIEW. I MIGHT UPDATE LATER BUT MOST LIKELY TOMMORROW. BYE PEOPLE! :)**


End file.
